


I want you

by Legolasisbetterthankatniss



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Also self edited so Oop hope it’s not too bad, Angst with a Happy Ending, I also speak fluent references so some you might get others idrk, It’s really gay so be careful o ye homophobes, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry, bear with me the first couple chapters are horrible, dont judge me I know it’s bad, in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legolasisbetterthankatniss/pseuds/Legolasisbetterthankatniss
Summary: Aragorn takes the hobbits to rivendale and meets a very special elf
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	1. The breakup

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FROM THE FUTURE!!! Kk so little disclaimer here this was the first fanfic I EVER wrote so I had never rotten a story other than some things for school. Bear with me the writing is horrible for the first couple of chapters this book was started over two years ago and so I hope the writing gets better in the end!

Aragorn POV  
He was worried, he didn’t know how Arwen would react, he’d been needing to go see her for a while now, but he’s a busy man. After making sure the hobbits were okay he found her waiting for him outside his room.  
“Come” he said “Walk with me”.  
They went to the courtyard and went past a willow with long leaves ( those things that hang down on willows I don’t know what they’re called sorry 😐) the went through them to reveal a small cushion. This was a place Arwen showed him when they started dating. It was their secret place.  
“ Arwen I-“ he started, but she cut him off “ I know” she said  
“ you do?” He questioned.  
“ I love you Aragorn, but I love you like a brother, and not you know as something more” 

Aragorn let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “ Thank the gods” ( Percy Jackson anyone?)  
“ Though I still want to be friends like I said I love you as a brother and I want it to stay that way, nothing awkward, no hard feelings” she said. 

Aragorn grinned and answered “I would like that”  
Then they heard a squeal come the courtyard. It was Arwen’s small handmaiden, Zelie. ( if you understand that reference you are my favorite person ever) 

“Wait for me!” Cried a male voice. Aragorn and Arwen went out to see what the commotion was all about.

As Aragorn stepped out he saw a flash of blonde and another squeal came from Zelie as the blonde grabbed her arm and said  
“Gotcha! Haha I win I think”  
Zelie opened her mouth to answer, but spotted Aragorn and Arwen staring and quickly bowed and said”my lord, my lady”  
The blonde person turned and Aragorn caught sight of his face. It took everything he could summon not to stare open mouthed at the elf.


	2. The elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn meets Legolas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for the short chapter and bad cliffhanger so here is another crappy chapter for you!

Aragorn POV  
The elf standing in front of him was stunning. He had long blonde hair that was plaited neatly. It shone in the sun and practically glowed in the soft light. He wore a white tunic that hung loose from his slim, but muscular form, black pants, and black boots. His face had high cheekbones and was nicely structured. But by far his most alarmingly beautiful feature was his eyes. They were a piercing azure, and they looked as if they saw right through him. 

He realized he was staring and quickly looked away, but not before Arwen caught his eye and gave him a questioning look. 

The blue eyed elf bowed respectfully and acknowledged their status as lord and lady in elvish. 

“ You must be prince Legolas of Mirkwood!” Said Arwen as the unknown elf straightened back up. “ And you must be lady Arwen and lord Estel.” Said the blonde. “ Oh, there will be no need for this lord and lady nonsense, I am Arwen and this is Aragorn, prince Legolas” said Arwen. 

“ please, just call me Legolas.” Replies the elf.” 

“Well anyway, it nice meeting you pri-Legolas.” Said Aragorn. 

“ the pleasure is all mine” the prince replied politely. And Aragorn and Arwen continued down the courtyard and back into the castle. 

As soon as they were out of earshot Arwen turned around and smirked at him.  
“ What is it?” He questioned.  
She simply rolled her eyes and replied, “ugh boys are so stupid....... were You not mooning over him the second he turned around?! You have a crush on him I can see it Aragorn! You should go talk to him!”  
“ I have no idea what you mean” he replied blushing.

“ yeah okay sure whatever floats your boat. But I still think you should go talk to him.” She said walking off. 

Arwen’s POV

‘I ship it, and I’m going to make it happen if it’s the last thing I do for my brother. Which of I mess this up, it will be!’ She thought as she made her way back to the courtyard to talk to the mysterious prince of Mirkwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any ideas you have and want me to write! Would you guys like some Legolas POV? Cause I’ll definitly try it if you want.


	3. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen finds Legolas and they bond all day. Arwen tells Legolas that Aragorn is single. Then Aragorn and Legolas fall even harder for each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve made a decision. I’m going to try and post a chapter every day so you guys can read new content without having to wait. I will be as consistent as I can, and if I miss a day I’ll do two the next day. Also I really enjoy doing this so maybe I’ll make a one shot book of aralas. The song in this chapter is called “ touch the sky” from the Pixar movie brave I like it so yeah, if you want me to do more songs I would be Happy to do so.

Arwen POV  
She went back out to the courtyard to talk to Legolas, and found him in the same place with Zelie and some other handmaidens and stable boys. As She approached she hid behind a pillar so they didn’t stop having fun, because all of the workers were a little skittish around her and everyone else. But they were laughing at Legolas and braiding his hair, unusual behavior for them. 

“ Your highness, please sing to us!” Said a small strawberry blonde girl.  
“ first of all it’s just Legolas your highness makes me sound wierd.” The girl, Amari was her name, giggles at that.  
“ okay, Legolas, will you pleeeeaaase sing for us?” She says. 

“ oh my voice is terrible, you don’t want to hear me sing.” Replied Legolas 

“ pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssseeee?” they all begged.  
“ fine, but your going to wish you hadn’t asked when you hear my screeching” Said the prince  
Even Arwen had to giggle with the children at that statement.

“ are you sure you want me to sing” he asked a bit of pleading on his voice as if he didn’t want to.  
“YES” they all cried  
“Very well then”

He buried his head in his hands for a few seconds until it seemed he had prepared himself. And then suddenly his head snapped up and he sang.  
“When the cold wind is a-calling  
And the sky is clear and bright  
Misty mountains sing and beckon  
Lead me out into the light

I will ride, I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky  
I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky”  
The children cheered for his voice was not screeching at all it was beautiful almost otherworldly, she never heard anything like it, and she had seen over 1000 different musical artists. Hey you get bored after being alive for 2901 years.  
“Where dark woods hide secret  
And mountains are fierce and bold”  
Legolas continued and he started twirling the children around, dancing with them matching the boys up with the girls and continuing to spin.  
“Deep waters hold reflections  
Of times lost long ago  
I will hear their every story  
Take hold of my own dream  
Be as strong as the seas are stormy  
And proud as an eagle's scream  
I will ride, I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky  
I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky  
And touch the sky  
Chase the wind  
Chase the wind  
Touch the sky” 

He finished and all the children whooped and clapped as the girls hurried back over to rebraid his hair, which came undone with the dancing. They kept telling him he was an amazing singer and shouldn’t say that it is screeching. 

“ aw fiddlesticks” Amari said seeing her braid had fallen out “ my mom hates when I come back with gross things in my hair, but the only way to stop it is if I have it braided! And I don’t know how to braid!”

“ here let me try it” Said Legolas, surprising the girls.  
“ okay” Amari Said as she Sat down in front of him. And the prince parted the hair, and deftly plaited her hair neatly.  
Arwen has to admit, she was jealous. She wished she could plait her thick hair that easily, but it was such a pain to do anything with it.  
“ wow that was really cool” exclaimed Amari. Everyone nodded, they were all really impressed at how a prince and a boy could plait hair. 

The prince just shrugged and said “all in a days work!”

“ LUNCHTIME PREPARATIONS”  
Came the voice of the manager and all the children groaned and bid the blonde elf goodbye. 

After everyone had left Arwen approached the elf and said “ I have been looking for someone who can braid my hair, do you think you could help me?” 

The elf’s face lit up as he said “ sure, I love to braid!” 

“ your good at it too” Arwen noted.  
“Practice pays off I guess.” He replied walking over to her and parting her hair like he did for Amari.  
“ soooooooooo........ you totally like Aragorn don’t you?” Said Arwen. The elf behind her stopped for a second and she could practically feel him blush. 

“ isn’t he your boyfriend?” He asked  
“ nope!” Replied Arwen “he is totally single and you should totally try talking to him!”

“I don’t like Aragorn!” He exclaimed “I barely know him!”  
“Okay okay why don’t we start over, what’s your favorite color?”  
“Green” He answered”yours?”  
“Orange.”  
“What is your favorite thing to do?” He asked her”mine is archery”  
“Mine is sewing” she replied.  
They continued like this until they were talking to each other like they had known each other for years. 

“So about you know who,” Arwen said “I know you like him!” She teased.  
“ARWEN!” He exclaimed as red as a tomato.  
She was about to keep teasing him, but they hated footsteps behind them and turned to see who it was. 

“Speak of the devil!” Said Arwen nudging Legolas at the sight of Aragorn striding toward them. Legolas just pushed her playfully as he blushed more. “What do you need aaarrraaagggooonn?” Said Arwen still teasing Legolas. “It’s time for lunch Elrond asked me to fetch you”  
“Okay!” She said and switched places with Legolas so he was walking next to Aragorn, but not before she whispered”he’s single! You should talk to him!!!” In Aragorn’s ear, and he blushed and pushed her playfully. 

~~~~time skip Brought to you by Leo Valdez hot stuff mcshizzle awesome guy!!~~~~

Arwen left for Legolas’s room after lunch. And Sat down next to him on the bed.  
“Talk to him! You were mooning over him all through lunch you lovesick loser!”  
“Ugh Arwen come on!” He said but then they heard a knock on the door and Legolas said “ come in!” 

Aragorn entered the room. Arwen slipped passed and gave him a look that said ‘ASK HIM OUT’ and left, giving a double thumbs up to a very flustered Legolas Behind Aragorn’s back.  
Aragorn POV  
“ I-I w-was wondering if y-y-you would want to g-go on a ride with me” Aragorn Said mentally cursing himself for stuttering.  
“I’d love to” said Legolas with a shy smile Sparing Aragorn from complete embarrassment.  
They walked down the path to the stables and they started talking. And as they started riding they became more and more relaxed trusting each other completely. By the time they got back to the courtyard they felt like they knew each other almost completely. “We had better get ready for the meeting of the ring” Aragorn said and Legolas nodded. “ I will see you there Mellon-nin(my friend)”  
“ see you there Legolas”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow longer chapters now yay! I had a lot of ideas for this one, so i wrote a lot. I also do not plan on ever discontinuing this book because I feel like I can write whatever I want and I don’t want you guys to not know how it ends, because I hate but totally respect it when my favorite creators do that. I’m sorry i have no knowledge of grammar whatsoever ever so it may be terrible. I’m really excited for the next chapter. The fellowship, WOOHOO! Comment any ideas, I need help with this! I hope you enjoy this because I’m having a lot of fun. I actually have more in store for Arwen so stick around!


	4. The felowship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Aragorn go to the fellowship, where they learn they will get to spend a lot more time with each other because of the fellowship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank you guys for 77 hits this is crazy! I never thought I’d even get one! This is NOT completely book or movie accurate! I wanted to add my own little spin on things. If it’s stupid please comment so I can change it. I enjoy writing this and I want you to as well!

Aragorn POV 

As He changed into something more professional He thought about Legolas. We were now good friends but the more we see each other the more He loved him. 

When a servant came to the door and told me that it was starting, He headed there. He was worried, what would happen when so many powerful people would do in the presence of the ring. 

“Aragorn!” He turned, it was Legolas, he looked amazing with a long velvet cloak and his hair in three small plaits on the sides and the back of his head.  
“Mellon-nin!(my friend)”he replied cheerfully.  
Then the elf’s face darkened as he said“I am worried of what people will do in the presence of the ring”  
“Me too but at least we know that none of these men are stupid enough to try and steal it.”  
Legolas nodded, but didn’t look completely reassured. The doors opened and they stepped inside with Aragorn keeping a close eye on Frodo. 

“Frodo bring forth the ring” lord Elrond commanded. And Frodo immediately obeyed and hesitantly put the ring on the small surface in the middle of the circle. Almost everyone stared at ring longingly, except for Aragorn who feared it but didn’t show. But what surprised him was Legolas’s reaction. He stared at the ring with such hatred and disgust that Aragorn felt like the ring might melt right then from the fire coming from his gaze. 

“It could be used as a weapon to aid Gondor and beat Sauron!” Said a man called Boromir. Most of the council nodded in agreement.  
“It only does evil none of us can wield its power!” Aragorn cried  
“You just want Gondor to fall! You insignificant ranger!”Boromir accused.  
Legolas jumped up“This is no mere ranger, this is Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor, and you owe him your allegiance!” He said, furious.  
“Gondor has no king” said Boromir angrily standing up as well.  
Legolas opened his mouth to retort, but Aragorn interrupted him and said in elvish “sit down my friend it is not worth it”  
The blonde prince did as he was told staring daggers At Boromir. 

“Aragorn is right, none of can wield it. It must be destroyed in the fires of mount doom in the depths of Mordor” Said lord Elrond. everyone tensed at that. 

Wait for it

Wait for it

“One does not simply walk into Mordor!” Said Boromir angrily.  
“It’s black gates are guarded by more than just orcs, there is evil there that does not sleep. The very air you breathe is toxic, you could not do this with 10,000 men. It is folly.” 

“Have you heard nothing lord Elrond has just said?! The ring must be destroyed!” Said Legolas jumping up again.  
“And I suppose you think your the one to do it! I will die before I let the ring fall into the hands of an elf!” The dwarf, gimli roared and with that the council erupted into chaos.  
Save Legolas and Aragorn who now looked at each other solemnly. Suddenly the blonde elf’s heard snapped up. He waited a second before doing something no one expected. 

“EVERYONE SHUT UP!” He roared. Everyone turned to stare at him astounded at the shy and reserved elf’s outburst that held so much power some men ran for cover. Then Legolas turned to the hobbit with the ring “ Frodo has said something” and he nodded for Frodo to say it again. A very flustered Frodo then spit out “ I will take the ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way.”  
“I will help you bear this burden as long as it is yours to bear” said Gandalf, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Aragorn stood up “ in my life or death, if I can protect you, I will. You have my sword” he said as he knelt before the small hobbit. 

“And you have my bow” Said Legolas, back to his quiet reserved ways. And though he would never admit it, Aragorn was pleased that he was coming along. 

“And my axe!” said Gimli. 

“You carry the fate of us all little one, if this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done.” Said Boromir 

Then of corse Sam, Merry, and Pippin came and joined too because they weren’t letting Frodo go anywhere without them! And then that was that. 

The Fellowship Of The Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I still fell like the chapters are too short, but I can’t go on without making an abnormally long chapter so this is what I have to work with. Please comment ideas, I love them 😍!  
> Thank you for reading I am so thankful, and honestly I got way more hits and kudos than I though I would so thank you guys! Anything I can do to make this story better for You, tell me and I’ll try it out!


	5. The journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know you love him!” Said Arwen  
> “Does it matter!” Exclaimed Legolas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FROM FUTURE ME: THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER CRINGY IM SORRY BEAR WITH ME
> 
> Hi guys! WOW 92 HITS! That’s almost 100! Which is a hundred times what I thought I would get coming into this. Thank you guys so much!!!
> 
> The song in this chapter is “I won’t say” from Hercules

Legolas POV 

He had to admit he was excited. He was getting an adventure like the ones he’d been waiting since childhood. He picked up his bow, which had ornate carvings he’s done himself all over it. He hid it under his cloak before throwing the standard bow that he got from Mirkwood on the ground. No one has ever seen him with anything but the flimsy practice bow, but quests require something special. Then he loaded up just arrows into his quiver. Then he heard a nock on the door. 

“Come in!” He said. 

“Soooo, I heard your in the fellowship that’s cool!” Said Arwen as she entered the room. 

“Yeah I guess it is” he replied. 

“I heard Aragorn is coming too” she said cautiously. 

“Yep” is all he said. 

“Oh come on boy I know you love him”

“Does it matter Arwen?!” Legolas exclaimed as he flopped down on the bed. (it’s hard to tell who’s talking in these songs so I just put their names if this is stupid please comment so I can fix it)

“If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that, No man is worth the aggravation That's ancient history, been there, done that” -lego 

“Who d'you think you're kidding He's the earth and heaven to you Try to keep it hidden, Honey we can see right through you Girl you can't conceal it We know how you're feeling Who you thinking of” -Arwen 

“No chance no way I won't say it, no no”-lego 

“You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh”-Arwen 

“It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love! I thought my heart had learned its lesson It feels so good when you start out My head is screaming "Get a grip boy” Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!”-Lego 

“Boy you can't deny it Who you are is how you're feeling Baby we're not buying Hon we saw you hit the ceiling Face it like a grown-up When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad”-Arwen 

“No chance no way I won't say it, no no”-Lego 

“Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love”-Arwen 

“This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love”-Lego

“We'll do it until you admit you're in love” -Arwen 

“You're way off base I won't say it Get off my case I won't say it”-Lego

“Boy don't be proud it's okay you're in love”-Arwen 

“At least out loud I won't say I'm in love”finished Lego and he sighed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~le time skip~~~~~~

Arwen wished him luck after a while of talking, and left him to his packing. 

When he was done packing he put on the green cloak that they had given him for the journey, and went went to the stables to say goodbye to his horse. 

“Legolas?” Legolas turned so fast he probably got whiplash.  
“Oh, hi Aragorn! Gods you scared me!” He said to the man in front of him.  
“Sorry, I’ve been looking for you they’re getting ready to go” Aragorn replied.  


“Okay I’m ready when You guys are” Legolas said smiling sweetly. 

“Stop your dilly dallying and get over here!” They heard Gimli yell.  
“What are we going to do with him” Legolas asked sarcastically.  
Aragorn laughed and Legolas couldn’t help but think about how good he looked. In That green cloak, black pants, and black boots. He mentally slapped himself,’he’s the freaking future king of Gondor! He could never love me, a stupid elf who can’t even keep a solid home for a year.’

~~~~~time skip brought by L’Oréal Legolas~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were entering a forest. Gimli did not like forests so he complained, a LOT. but unlike Gimli Legolas felt more at peace here. He always felt more at home in the woods than he did anywhere else. Nature just wrapped him an a warm blanket of beautiful sights and sounds and just made him more relaxed. Aragorn then suggested he lead the way, seeing as this was his element and he was happy to do so. Boromir then pointed out that he had never been here. Of course, Legolas has been here before, but he would never tell anyone that. He was a prince, in their eyes and they saw nothing more than a fed up elf who was more skilled at doing makeup than killing. But they had also never seen his bow or other weapons he kept hidden. 

They had no idea, and they liked to make fun of him for being a prince. But Legolas knew that if they if they underestimated him then Sauron and Saruman did too. So when Boromir said they should not have someone who doesn’t know where they are going lead the way he simply replied  
“I see more than you know Boromir” and they looked at him like ‘that’s deep’. He had to bite his tongue to stop him from giggling, the looks on their faces! And eventually they let him take the lead. He was happy and content. this was his territory.

And then, the trees started to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any ideas I’d love to hear them. I think I’ll add more songs because it’s fun to do. Is that a good idea? Or is it bad for the story?I don’t know please tell me!
> 
> I post daily so come back tomorrow for more!


	6. The trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then the trees started to sing  
> “Their singing to each other” Said Legolas  
> “What are they saying?” Asked Sam  
> “Will you sing it for us?” Said Frodo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 126 hit wow! Thank you guys so much for clicking on this story it means a lot. 
> 
> The song in this chapter is “the hanging tree” from the hunger games.

Legolas POV

The trees started to creak and groan. But then it turned into a melody sung by the trees. Legolas stopped for a moment. “What is it lad?” Asked Gimli.  
“The trees they’re singing to each other” Said Legolas  
“What’re they singing?” Asked Sam.  
“A song that they used to sing back home.” Replied the blonde elf. Little did they know that he was not referring to Mirkwood as home, but a place secret from everyone else.  
“Will you sing it for us?” asked Frodo  
“I have a terrible voice I’m afraid” he said  
“Ah come on it can’t be that bad! Pleeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeee!!!” Said Pippin.  
“Fine” He said  
“YAY!” The hobbits cheered.

And he started to sing an eerie tune “ Are you, are you Coming to the tree They strung up a man They say who murdered three” they all were a little surprised at the darkness of the song right from the start, but in a way they liked it. The princes voice was clear and beautiful it tinkled like bells and lit up the darkness off their journey. 

“Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight In the hanging tree 

Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where dead man called out For his love to flee Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight In the hanging tree 

Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where I told you to run So we'd both be free Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight In the hanging tree 

Are you, are you Coming to the tree Wear a necklace of rope Side by side with me Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight In the hanging tree 

Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where I told you to run So we'd both be free Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight In the hanging tree 

Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where they strung up a man They say who murdered three Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight In the hanging tree 

The whole fellowship gasped as the trees moved and parted to make way for the singing elf as he repeated the melody with a stronger voice than before. And as he repeated they began to hear the trees, singing along side him in an enchanting melody overlapping with the birds in the trees and the rustles of the wind. It was like a great symphony of nature singing all for that one elf, the elf that sang with them. 

Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where dead man called out For his love to flee Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met at midnight In the hanging tree” he finished, and suddenly everything stopped and became eerily quiet. And the fellowship knew that the gateway the elf had created was nothing short of magic. 

Then he turned to look at Boromir, Aragorn, and Gimli. They were staring at him in awe. He smirked and said “what? Is here a giant spider behind me?” Then he glanced behind him just to make sure, there was no giant spider. “You have an amazing voice!” Said Frodo “Why thank You I try my best” he said with a dorky smile. The hobbits laughed. They talked merrily down to the pass. 

Aragorn POV

_’you are going to be with him for at least a few weeks’ Said Arwen. ‘If you don’t tell him by the time you get back I’m going to do it myself!’_

As Aragorn thought back to that he wondered how he could tell him. There is no way he loved him either back. And as they walked he looked at Legolas his golden hair shining in the spotted light. And he took note of how his ears poked through is hair at times and how his golden locks bounced as he walked. 

Then a clear singing voice brought him back to earth. The voice was soft and uncomfortable at first, but got stronger. It filled with emotion and sadness and was the most beautiful thing Aragorn had ever heard. When he realized it was The elven prince in front of him singing, he was speechless. 

When the blue eyed elf finished he turned and smirked at the surprised men and dwarf. “What? Is there a giant spider behind me?” Then he and hobbits started to talk to him and they continued on their way happily. But Aragorn could not get Legolas and his amazing voice out of his head. But then Gandalf brought him back again saying “here it is the pass and the fastest way to Lothlórien. Keep your eyes open it is very dangerous. 

And with that, they began to climb the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any ideas. I post every day so come back tomorrow for another chapter! Thank I guys for reading!


	7. The mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And with that, they began to climb the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this is early but this is going to count for tomorrow’s chapter because I have to leave early and can’t post it tomorrow morning like I usually do. I hope you understand. So i will not be posting a chapter tomorrow because this one is the chapter for tomorrow. I will hopefully get back on schedule the day after that. I like to post early so you guys can read it whenever you want all day so yeah.

Legolas POV

They started to climb and very soon the snow was crazy deep. Gandalf took the lead and Aragorn and Boromir both had two hobbits each that they kept track of, with Gimli in the back not able to see over the snow. 

Then Frodo tripped and the ring fell from his neck. Everyone just stared, but Boromir moved and picked it up. 

“Strange, how something so small can be our doom” he said transfixed on the ring. The look in his eyes was not like him, it was scary. 

“Boromir, give Frodo the ring” Said Aragorn sternly. For a second, anger flashed in Boromir’s face, but he shook his head and handed the ring to Frodo saying. “Okay, I care not” though it was very clear he did care. 

They then continued up the mountain and Legolas went ahead because he as an elf, therefore he stood on top of the snow, light and graceful as ever. He made his way dangerously close to the edge. But he never feared death or pain, in fact he welcomed it. His past had made him that way. So when Aragorn warned him to get away from the edge he didn’t stir and just said. 

“There is something wrong” he could feel it. The sky told him so, “There is evil here.” Gandalf came closer to investigate. 

“IT’S SAURUMAN!” Gandalf yelled. And an avalanche was let lose. “GET ON THE WALL!” Gandalf screamed. But Legolas was still on the edge, he didn’t move at all. The others all thought it was just him processing slowly, like the ‘dumb’ prince he was, but they had no idea how wrong they were. Then just as the snow was about to crush him, Legolas felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him back against the wall. 

Snow covered them all until Legolas dug himself out and realized Aragorn was the one who pulled him to safety. He blushed, and Mentally slapped himself as he imagined what that would mean in different circumstances. 

Aragorn POV 

Aragorn blushed when Legolas looked up at him and immediately let go of his waist. The prince muttered his thanks and started to smile at him, but the. His expression turned scared. 

“Where is everyone?” The elf voiced and Aragon turned. Just then Gandalf came up above the snow, along with Boromir, Merry, and Pippin. But Legolas then turned and dove under the snow. 

“Legolas!” Aragorn exclaimed. Where had he went? Suddenly Gimli burst through the snow and then Frodo. “Are you Okay?” Asked Aragorn.  
“Yes,” said Frodo “someone pushed us up to the surface, I was suffocating. Hey where’s Legolas?”  
“He dove down to get you! I don’t know where he is!” Aragorn said. 

“Oh no! Legolas? LEGOLAS?!” Gimli yelled and they all started yelling for him. And a few seconds later, a figure burst out of the snow. His blonde hair went flying and he arched to fall gracefully backward on the snow. 

“Legolas?! Are you okay!” Aragorn asked running over to him. 

“I’m, fine, Aragorn” the elven prince panted. He then he looked up into Aragorn’s eyes and the future king of Gondor was struck by his beauty. His eyes sparkled with the reflection of the sun and his golden hair was a mess and had snow in it. Aragorn realized that even when the elf was messy, he was breathtaking. Then he discovered he was staring and blushed and said “Gods you scared me! Are you sure your okay?”

“I’m sure I’m fine Aragorn” then he stood up and Aragorn did too and looked around. Then he started to count them. “1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9” he said pointing at each of them in turn. Then he looked around again and they played realized that Frodo’s ring lay close to the elf’s feet, where Frodo had come to the surface. The elf stopped down picked it up, and immediately held it with two fingers as far away from his body as possible. He made his way to Frodo and dropped in his outstretched hand. His eyes, which Aragorn hadn’t noticed were closed opened and he sighed and said. 

“Frodo when we get to Galadriel remind me to get you a stronger chain for this.” Everyone stared at the prince in astonishment. He had made no move to keep the ring for himself and they did not see the longing they saw in Boromir’s eyes as Frodo put the ring away. All they saw was complete hatred for that ring. 

Then Gandalf changed the subject and brought up that they had to figure out a different way. Gimli cheered as Frodo said they would go through the mines. And again they set of back down the mountain, which they had climbed for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 150 hits! It means so much to me! I’m in love with this story so please comment any ideas. I can’t wait until I get to write my next chapter!


	8. The mines part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli cheered as Frodo said they would go through the mines. And off they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m making two parts to this because I want to go in detail and they will be super long. Thank you for reading this story, it means a lot. Please point out any grammar mistakes so i can fix them and comment any ideas.

Legolas POV

As they walked Legolas couldn’t help but think about the fellowship’s looks of terror as he picked up the ring. And the absolute astonishment at him hating it. Did they really not trust him? The rings tore his life apart at the seams. They ripped him from everyone he loved. Did they really not see he did not want the ring for himself?

As they reached the mines entrance, Gandalf read the riddle and began to guess at the password. Legolas was so lost in thought he did not hear any of it.  
The way Aragorn looked at him when he saw he wasn’t dead, he thought he saw........ no, no that can’t be it. Aragorn could never love someone like him, and even if he does now, once he sees who Legolas really is he’ll turn against him for sure.

Then he looked around again to see Aragorn telling Merry and Pippin not to disturb the water.

“Got it!” Frodo cheered as the door swung wide open. they moved toward the door, but before they could get through something grabbed Frodo’s leg. He screamed in terror and Boromir and Aragorn immediately jumped to aid him, cutting off the tentacles holding the hobbit.

Legolas dug his bow from under his cloak and fired three shots into the monsters mouth. It quickly dropped Frodo and fell backwards. He then hid his bow back under his clothing, so they didn’t know what happened. Frodo started to ask about the mysterious killing of the monster but shut his mouth when Gandalf ordered them to move. Legolas loved Gandalf. He took care of him at the hardest times of his life and was pretty much his father figure. But as they stepped through the door it collapsed. It turns out Gandalf was holding it with magic. The wizard lit his staff and Gimli cried at the sight. Hundreds of dwarf skeletons littered the ground. ‘Oh no’ Legolas thought ‘not now, no no no no!’ He felt a sharp pain in his head and he almost fell to his knees.

_He was in the mines. Dwarves he didn’t know where running around, they were happy they mined and dug for treasures under the mountain. Then suddenly booms and bangs erupted through the happiness and the creatures ran for cover. They all grabbed axes and knives and stood ready at the door. But they were no match for the evil that lurked beyond._

“Legolas?” He looked up and saw that Boromir was shaking him. “What’s wrong?” “It’s nothing” he said “Are you sure? you just grabbed your head and almost keeled over!” Boromir said. “Yeah i’m fine, just a headache.” He replied Boromir didn’t look convinced but then gandalf declared they should sleep. Legolas said he would take first watch and so he sat on the ground with his bow still under his cloak. When he saw everyone asleep he took out the bow and ran his hands over the carvings. He longed to shoot something without having to hide the fact he was the one shooting it. He tried to think over his vision. He knew that the dwarves in it were the skeletons on the ground. He knew that what he saw was how they died. It was unsettling, most elves didn’t have visions. In fact only one elf on middle earth could have them without brewing a potion or some other type of shortcut to the spirit world. He hated that he was the only one. He was all alone, all the time. “You know, I’m not as dumb as I look.” Legolas whipped around to see...... “Boromir?” He said. “I saw you shoot that creature, and I saw the marking on your bow, you are the seer aren’t you?” He continued. “I bet I couldn’t keep secrets from you if I tried, can I?” He said. Boromir shook his head and Legolas sighed. Then he proceeded to tell him everything. When he was finished Boromir looked at him and pulled him into a hug. Legolas was surprised to say the least, but quickly melted into it. No one had hugged him since, since his mother. “You are not alone” Boromir said. “Not anymore” Then the man told the elf that he should sleep and he would take second watch. So Legolas went and floated into his dreams. Aragorn POV “Rise and shine cupcakes! We gotta get a move on! Rings don’t destroy themselves!” A voice yelled. Aragorn sat up and after rubbing his eyes looked to the person who woke him up. Legolas was in the middle of their little sleep circle shaking Merry and Pippin awake. They finally got up with much groaning and wining. Then Boromir came up behind Legolas and jokingly said, “Cupcakes? I will have you know that you are the biggest cupcake here.” “Am not!” Retorted Legolas “Are too!” “Ugh! Your insufferable” Legolas cried and he pretended to fall backward into Boromir’s arms with a hand on his forehead. “Besides Aragorn is clearly the biggest cupcake here” he said “Why must you do this to me” Said Aragorn as he packed up the mini camp they had set up. They then continued the conversation as they walked. And Aragorn couldn’t help but notice how Boromir and Legolas seemed like best friends now. Had something happened between them? But before he could ask, Gimli wailed loudly. They looked over and saw his cousins grave, he didn’t know how to help him. He was never good with emotions. But Legolas went over and put a hand on Gimli’s shoulder and whispered sweet nothings to him until he stopped crying. Then the elf put a hand on the grave and muttered in elvish. Aragorn realized that he was doing a ritual for the fallen so that they may be at peace. Then Gandalf started to read from the dead persons book. “They are coming” he finished. Then they heard a clatter. And looked over to where Pippin had knocked a skeleton into a well. “You fool of a Took!” Gandalf scolded. And then the orcs came by the hundreds towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done, Yay! I’m in love with this story and I think I’m going to do a langst Voltron book as well. I’ll tell you the title when I’ve started it so you guys can read it too if you like. Please comment any suggestions, I need all the help I can get!


	9. The mines part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You fool of a Took!” Gandalf scolded.  
> And then the orcs charged towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! 230 hits! That’s crazy! Thank you guys so much for reading this trashy story, I hope you like this chapter. I have no idea what I’m doing and I’m making the story up as I go so, I hope it’s okay.

Aragorn POV 

Orcs, orcs everywhere, orcs up and down, and left and right. A couple Orcs Aragorn could handle, but not this many. He looked and saw Legolas disappearing under a pile of the foul creatures and went to help him, but the heard Frodo cry out. He didn’t want to leave the elf, but he swore to protect Frodo with his life, and he did not intend to break his promise. He then saw what would coming towards Frodo. 

“They have a cave troll!” Boromir yelled. And he charged towards Frodo. He slashed and cut the Troll’s flesh, but it was tough. And the troll swept Aragorn away, slamming him into a wall. He crumpled and looked around at the group. Gandalf was stabbing things with his sword and staff, Boromir was attacking the cave troll, Frodo was attempting to fight the troll off, while Sam, Merry, and Pippin there rocks at it. Legolas has somehow gotten himself out of the orc pile, though Aragorn did not know how, the prince didn't know how to fight. Did he?

But then, Frodo screamed and Aragorn turned to see him stabbed through the chest by the troll. 

“NOOOOOOOO!” Someone roared, but it was not him. It was Legolas. He practically radiated hatred. And he whipped out a bow. Where did he get that? The prince didn’t have a weapon! He grabbed four arrows and fired them all at the same time straight into the trolls mouth. And then continued to shoot orc after orc until he could shut the door. 

“It won’t hold for long, but long enough for injury checks.” Legolas said and he ran over to Frodo. “If you die on me I’m going to kill you kid.” He whispered to the hobbit who would obviously die. His eyes shined in the flickering light. And his hair fell around his face and he looked down at Frodo knowing he would die. 

But instead the ring bearer stood up and brushed himself off. Then showed them his chain mail tunic.  
“Ah, your full of surprises aren’t you laddie!” Gimli said. 

Legolas immediately hugged Frodo tight and said “don’t you EVER do that again, or so help me I will ground you for the rest of your life!”

“Okay MOM” Frodo said laughing. Legolas then said “we have to get out of here” 

“Wait,wait,wait, hold up are you not gonna expect that we want to know what the heck you just did laddie! What was that fancy bow work? Huh?!”  
“Yeah turns out I’m not a helpless fed up royal, boo hoo. We can discuss this later, now we move.” And with that, he turned and took out his bow and handed the hobbits throwing knives.  
“They’re just like rocks, which you seem pretty skilled at throwing. But these will do some good damage” he said. 

They all moved toward the door and Legolas pushed it open. They immediately burst into battle fighting their way into the ranks of the orcs, and making it to a long dark pathway. The orcs pushed them down it, but they refused to follow them into it. But when Aragorn saw why he was terrified. A giant fire demon sprung from the depths to kill them. 

“RUN!” Gandalf screamed.  
And they did all the way until they got to a bridge that was broken. Legolas jumped over the gap and landed gracefully on the other side. Gods he was hot, but this was not the time for gay thoughts. The elf then caught Boromir, the hobbits, and Gimli. The dwarf was not happy when he caught him by his beard though. Then the bridge broke further, and Aragorn threw Frodo and himself over. 

Gandalf was in front of them, warding of the monster. 

“YOU SHALL NOT PASS!” He yelled at the demon. And it fell into nothingness. Gandalf turned to them smiling, but the demons’s Whip caught his leg and pulled him to the edge.  
“No!” Legolas cried. Aragorn held him back, he knew what Gandalf had to do. 

“Fly you fools” he said before falling into oblivion. 

“GANDALF!” Frodo screamed. Everyone looked at him pitifully, but only Aragorn heard Legolas whisper “no”  
It wasn’t a scream, but it held so much emotion, it was so, broken. It tore Aragorn’s heart out to hear his the love of his life so sad.  
“We have to keep moving” Aragorn said. and the did. Until they got out of the mines. Then they stopped. “We must keep going” Aragorn said. 

“My gods, let them grieve! Have you no heart!?” Boromir exclaimed.  
Legolas laid a hand on Boromir’s shoulder. “He’s right, by nightfall this place will be swimming with orcs, we must make it to Galadriel” Boromir slowly nodded and they got the hobbits up and moving again. 

Aragorn felt terrible. He knew how much Gandalf had meant to everyone, even him. He wanted to lay down and cry, but he had to stay strong for the others. If he didn’t they’d fall apart. 

Suddenly Legolas sighed loudly in relief. They had found lorothíen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any ideas or grammatical errors for my writing so I can make the story better. Thanks for reading it means so much. I’m also really sorry I posted my chapter for yesterday really late, so yeah I’m sorry! Also are these chapters too short? Please tell me because I can’t seem to decide.


	10. Beautiful thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas suddenly sighed loudly. The had reached lorothíen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for almost 300 hits! Oh my gosh this is crazy! Please comment any ideas, I’m making this up as I go. Say goodbye to Boromir while you can. :(
> 
> The first song in this chapter is Rues Lullaby from the hunger games
> 
> The second song is beautiful thing by Grace Vanderwaal
> 
> (Gosh what is it with this book and my songs? Tbh Find a playlist title angst and pretty much just play that for the whole book and then your me.)

Aragorn POV 

Galadriel welcomed them even though she seemed devastated at the fact Gandalf was gone. She told her servants to show them where they would be staying, but asked Aragorn to stay behind. 

“You have a personal stake in this don’t you?” She said to him after everyone had gone  
“I don’t know what your talking about” he said confused.  
“The elf, you have feelings for him do you not?” She questioned  
“Legolas? what?! No no no no you have it all wrong we’re just friends! We’re not like you know! In love or something!” He said blushing wildly.  
“Okay, but you should still tell him. It will help you focus on Your duty, and also he may surprise you. Never underestimate that boy, I learned that years ago” said the elf queen.  
“Wait you’ve met him before?” He asked.  
“That is something Legolas should tell you” she replied mysteriously. And then she told him that they must leave in the morning, so he had better go to sleep. 

As he walked back he thought over what she had said. Then he thought about Legolas, how he was so graceful and quiet, but when he wanted to he could have the ferocity of a lion. ‘Oh my gods’ he thought ‘I’m totally in love with Legolas’

(Noooooooo, really? He was the last one to know lol!)

Eventually though he came to their small camp and heard the very elf he’d been thinking about saying  
“You have to sleep”. 

“But how, how can we possibly sleep after the horrors of today?” Said Sam incredulously.  
“I will help you” Replied the elf calmly.  
“How?” Asked Frodo, now curious.  
“My mother used to sing this to me every night, and no one can stay awake for it” Said Legolas. 

“I bet I can” said Pippin.  
“Why don’t we find out?” Said the the blonde.  
“Okay!” Said all four hobbits at once. 

“Deep in the meadow” he began sweetly and softly  
“Under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open the sun will rise  
Here it's safe and here it's warm  
Here the daisy's gaurd you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet  
And tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you” Then he moved over to Merry and Pippin who were already asleep. And covered them with his cloak so they’d be warm.  
“Deep in the meadow  
Hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moon beam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning they'll all wash away” he moved to Sam and Frodo and smiled at them and their eyes started to droop.  
“Here it's safe and here it's warm  
Here the daisy's gaurd you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet  
And tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place  
Here is the place  
Where I love you” he smiled at the sleeping hobbits and intertwined Frodo and Sam’s hands. When he turned around he saw Aragorn who was speechless yet again at his voice. 

“What? I ship it! Frodo and Sam are sooooooooooooooooooooo cute! They’re so precious! I love them!” Said the elf. 

Aragorn smiled and said “you are so weird”  
“Thank you!” Said Legolas enthusiastically. “But you need to sleep too, I’ll take first watch”  
“Are you sure?” Asked Aragorn.  
“Yeah I’m sure. Now sleep before I knock you out cold!” Said the prince.  
“Okay! Okay! Jeez!” Said the king and he laid down and quickly fell asleep.

~~~~~~time skip brought by despacito depression~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn woke up in the middle of the night, this was not odd for him. He had become a very light sleeper after becoming Strider. But something was different he heard a voice.  
“You think that you know my heart  
And you probably do” it wasn’t happy or calming, it was sad. No, not sad, absolutely heartbreaking maybe, or maybe more than that. It held so much emotional pain that it was hard to listen to.  
“So I'm always with you  
I could stay with you for hours  
In an empty room  
And never get bored  
Never have nothing to do” Aragorn then lifted his head just a bit to see who was singing and saw, to his surprise the same elf that was laughing at him a few hours before. He stood up and looked at him, not saying a word as to not disturb the depressing, but strangely beautiful song.  
“You're my other half  
You're what makes me me  
What makes me smile  
When I fall down and can't get back, get back, get back up  
On my feet  
Without you here I am boring  
Something inside you is triggering  
It makes me myself  
Makes me funny, you're a beautiful thing  
We're a beautiful thing together  
Even when the weather is low  
You're a beautiful thing  
We're a beautiful thing together” he was surprised at how high the elf could sing. And even though his voice broke, he still sounded amazing.  
“Even when the weather is low  
We find the rainbow” a tear fell down Legolas’s face making its way down his high cheekbones and dripping of his chin.  
“Up in the sky  
You'd say don't you cry, it's all gonna be alright” he sang, now he cried freely, tear after tear streaked down his face as he grieved.  
“If we ever gone through a fight oh that would be bad  
'Cause you know all of my secrets  
But I know all of yours  
We make hours turn into seconds together  
The weight of the world feel like a feather  
'Cause we're holding it right in our hands” he choked out, still sounding gorgeous.  
“You're my other half  
You're what makes me me  
What makes me smile  
When I fall down and can't get back up, get back, get back up  
On my feet  
Without you here I am boring  
Something inside you is triggering  
It makes me myself  
Makes me funny  
You're a beautiful thing  
We're a beautiful thing together  
Even when the weather is low  
You're a beautiful thing  
We're a beautiful thing together  
Even when the weather is low  
You and me  
Together, we'll forget what we have been told  
We'll live in our own dream world  
You and me, forever  
We'll forget what we have been told” he sang becoming more aggressive and still somehow heartbroken.  
“We will take on the whole world  
Without you here I am boring  
Something inside you is triggering  
It makes me myself, it makes me funny  
You're a beautiful thing  
We're a beautiful thing together  
Even when the weather is low  
And that's a beautiful thing” he finished. Singing higher than Aragorn could imagine possible. 

Then Boromir came up behind Legolas and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
“Is that song for your mom?” He asked,  
The elf nodded. Legolas wrote that? He could not only sing that well but he also wrote that beautiful piece. Dang, he really was perfect. But he was also curious. Why was a song about his mom so heartbreaking? What had happened? But it wasn’t Aragorn’s right to know that without Legolas wanting him to know, so he left it alone. 

“I’ll take the next watch, you should sleep” Boromir said to the elf, the elf simply nodded again.  
“Hey I know it hurts buddy, but you are the strongest person I know, and if anyone can get through this it’s you. I’m proud to be your friend.” Added Boromir.  
“That’s, that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me” Said Legolas tearfully, “thank you”  
“No problem my friend. All I said is true. Now you should sleep” Said Boromir sternly. And with that Aragorn turned laid back down, and thought about what he just witnessed, and eventually drifting off to sleep. 

3rd person POV 

When he woke they left to continue on their journey, and Legolas was completely unaware of what Aragorn had seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any ideas. And tell me if these chapters are too short. This book is not book accurate in any way. It is inspired by the book and used the characters, but is not completely correct.


	11. Losing a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When He woke up the next day, they set out to continue on to Mordor. Legolas completely unaware of what Aragorn had seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 300 hits! I’m really excited to continue this story.

Aragorn POV 

They set out on the boats that Galadriel had provided them and continued down the river. They were all afraid, but they all tried not to show it, and Aragorn had a hard time not being awkward around Legolas, since last night. 

Eventually they decided to stop on a small island for the night. As the hobbits Saturday around the fire Legolas approached Aragorn. 

“Are you okay?” The elf asked him.  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” He said  
“You just seem, different I guess, more tired or something” Replied the prince.  
“I appreciate the concern Mellon nin (my friend) but I’m fine” Aragorn said.  
“Okay, but if you need anything I’m here for you.” Legolas said.  
“Thank you” Aragorn Replied. 

“Anytime my frie- something is wrong. Wait...... where is Frodo and Boromir?!” The elf exclaimed.  
“Oh no, the ring, Boromir, he...” the king started, then remembering how close Legolas was with Boromir he stopped himself. 

They all went searching for Frodo and eventually Aragorn came across Boromir.  
“The ring, it took me! I’m so sorry!” Cried Boromir.  
“It’s okay, where is he” the ranger replied calmly.  
“He disappeared! I don’t know where he went” Said the man on the ground.

Aragorn didn’t listen any longer. He ran forwards, finding the hobbit trying to escape.  
“I have to go Aragorn Boromir tried to take the ring! Wait, will you take the ring from me?” Said Frodo holding out the ring. 

Aragorn was drawn to it, but he closed Frodo’s hand around the ring “I promised to protect you in life or death, I do not intend to break that promise” he said. 

“I knew you’d say that” Said the hobbit “please say I’m sorry to Sam. He won’t understand. Tell him, tell him I love him” 

“I will, now go” He said.  
And he watched the hobbit run down The hill.  
“ARAGORN!?” Legolas yelled and he ran up the hill until he saw the man standing there and his face visibly relaxed. That is, until they heard a horn.  
“The horn of Gondor!” Legolas said, then he tensed, “Boromir! Oh no no no no! Not again!” He then ran down the hill. 

Legolas POV 

He ran down the hill at full speed to see hundred of orcs. And one orc pointing a bow at....... no. Boromir was laying on the ground with three arrows sticking out of his stomach, and Legolas was about to shoot the foul creature, when Aragorn started to fight it. The elf ran over to Boromir’s side. 

“Boromir!” He said tearfully  
“My friend, I-“ the man stuttered like it was hard for him to talk “I need to tell you, before I g-go” 

“No! Your not going to die! No!” Legolas was now openly weeping.  
“Listen to me! You are not alone. You will never be alone, ever. You will show everyone what it is like to know no happiness, a-and then show them what it is like to have h-hope” Boromir whispered.  
“No!” Legolas said.  
“It’s okay, you’ll be alright. Tell h-him y-you love him, let him in like you let me in. And you will never be alone” he whispered and then turned to Aragorn, who was still fighting the orc. Legolas quickly stood up and wiped his tears as Aragorn turned around and ran to Boromir's side. Legolas didn’t hear what they said, he was grieving and he barely held his sobs when Boromir went lifeless. 

“Legolas....” Aragorn started, but he cut him off

“If we hurry we can catch up to Frodo” he said needing to get his mind off yet another death of someone he loved.  
But Aragorn stayed silent and he caught up to what the man’s intentions were.  
“You do not intend to follow them do you?” He said. Aragorn nodded. 

“Then I guess we are done? Just like that?” Gimli said appearing next to them.  
“No, we will not allow Pippin and Merry to undergo torture if we can help it” Aragorn said.  
“Then I guess we’re off on another adventure aren’t we?” Gimli said.  
“Yes, yes we are” Said Legolas softly. 

And with that they set off to find their hobbit friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just created a new story called marriage isn’t love, so if you want you should go check it out! 
> 
> Byeeeee


	12. The forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find evidence that the hobbits have been killed. But then discover what really happened to them. Legolas thinks over Boromir’s last words of advice.

Legolas POV 

He was broken. He was devastated at his friends death and couldn’t help but think it was his fault. ‘I should’ve run faster, I should’ve fought harder! I really am just a dumb prince’ he thought. But he would not lose any more friends on his account, so he kept going. For Merry and Pippin, for his friends, his family. 

Eventually they saw evidence that the orcs were there, and that they were closer to the hobbits than ever.  
“Come on Gimli! We’re gaining on them!” Legolas yelled back to the dwarf, who was barely keeping up. 

Gimli just groaned and continued at a faster pace. Then he heard a noise. It sounded like thunder. “What-“ he started, but then he saw. The riders of Rohan were charging towards them. And before they knew it they were surrounded. 

Aragorn greeted them and asked for any news of Rohan. They scoffed and asked for the names of these mysterious people. 

“You give me your name and I’ll give you mine horseman!” Gimli roared  
“I would not hesitate to remove your head from your shoulders, if only it stood a little further from the ground” the rider said

This aggravated Legolas. He had already lost to many friends and had not gotten enough sleep to have a big patience span anymore. So he whipped out his bow and pointed it at the rider, saying  
“You will die before you stroke fell!” Then at least fifty swords were pointed at the small group. 

Then a horse neighed indignantly, Legolas understood its message perfectly.  
“Well I’m sorry that I’m having a bit of a rough time right now, and I’m at the end of my freaking rope okay!” He said exasperated. 

Everyone stared at him, but the horse just neighed again.  
“Awww, Brandon that’s a great name!” He said to the horse. Everyone was very confused but the Brandon just held his head high and flicked his tail. 

“Anyway, um I’m Aragorn son of arathorn, this is Gimli son of Glorin, and Prince Legolas of the woodland realm” Aragorn said, still confused about Legolas’s conversation with a horse.

“The king of Gondor is in our midst men! We are of course the riders of Rohan.” Said the apparent leader of the group. 

“Is there any new from Rohan?” Aragorn asked.  
“We don’t know. Evil has taken king Theoden and we were banished from our homelands” one of the riders said. 

“Have you seen any orcs recently?” Aragorn said. 

“We found a group of them on the edge of the forest. We killed them. The numbers were to great to bury so we burnt their bodies over there” Said the leader, pointing to a spot in about a mile with smoke billowing up from it. 

“There were two hobbits with the orcs, did you see them?” Aragorn continued. 

“None were left alive, I’m sorry, but we must go.” The man replied.  
And when they were met with silence they left.

The three ran all they way to the burn pile and looked furiously for the lost hobbits. 

“Lads, I found something” Gimli said sadly. He held up Pippin’s belt. They were really dead. ‘No!’ Legolas thought, ‘It’s all my fault. My fault if I was quicker I could’ve caught Gandalf, if I was smarter I could’ve saved Boromir, if I was faster I could’ve saved the hobbits. It’s all my fault.’ He wanted to curl up and cry in a corner, but he knew he couldn’t, not in front of his only friends left. 

Suddenly he was brought back to the present when Aragorn kicked an orc helmet across the land in rage, screaming as he did so. The elf was on his way to comfort him when Aragorn said. 

“Wait! A hobbit lays here, and the other. The crawled their way to here” he said moving towards the forest. “Their bonds were cut” he continued as he held up a rope, “and the ran........ in there” he finished at the very edge of the forest. 

“We must go find them then!” Gimli roared and he charged straight into the forest. The other two following behind him. Legolas felt, happy. Happier than he had in a long time. He was in his habitat. His domain, his place. But then a strong sense of foreboding caused him to stop on his tracks. 

“This forest, it is very old” he said. 

“What do ya mean lad?” Gimli questioned 

“The trees they speak to me. Something about a white wizard and...... wait. A white wizard?! Sauruman!” He realized, but too late a bright white figure had appeared in front of them. 

“Show yourself!” Aragorn yelled. How was he so confident? Was this man never scared? ‘I’m so gay for him aren’t I?’  
Legolas asked himself, but then he realized that this was not the time for this, stupid gay thoughts!

“Hello my friends” the white figure answered and slowly melted into............

“Gandalf?” Legolas whispered. 

“Ahhh, Gandalf. Gandalf the grey they used to call me, but no more. I am now Gandalf the White” He replied 

“Where are Merry and Pippin?” Aragorn asked. 

“They are safe” the wizard said. The trio let out a collective sigh of relief. They had been so worried, and a bit of weight was lifted off Legolas’s shoulders for a while. 

Then the wizard explained how the must get to Rohan at once. For Gondor needs Rohan to win the war. So yet again, they set off on a new journey, to a new destination.


	13. Rohan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:suggestive language.  
> Gandalf, Aragron, Legolas, and Gimli make their way to Rohan, to remove Sauruman’s hold on king Theoden.  
> WARNING FROM THE FUTURE: cringe af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 300 reads! It’s crazy! I had so much fun writing this chapter so I hope you like it.

Aragorn POV

They had been riding for days now, and when they finally reached the gates of Rohan they were tired. Aragorn looked to Legolas, who have him a reassuring smile. Gods that smile was going to be the end of him. Why did the elf have to be so perfect?! (I know right Legolas is so amazing it’s not even fair)

As they approached the castle a guard jumped in front of them.

“State your business” the guard said loudly.

“We are here to meet with king Theoden” Gandalf said calmly.

“Theoden king is not accepting any more visitors today” the guard said back.

“This is urgent business, I must speak with him” Gandalf said.

“The king is not welcoming visitors today” the guard said again.

“Listen,” Legolas said pushing himself to the front and ignoring Gandalf’s protests. “We have travelled very far because of the war. It has been so long since we have seen peaceful lands” Legolas said with a face that made him look like a small sad victim of the war.

“We don’t want any trouble, it’s just the war has been soooo long. But we’d like to shorten it. Because after the war I would be happy to do some........ favors for those who helped me so kindly” he said flirtatiously. 

“Well I’m sure i could do you _one_ favor” the guard replied looking at Legolas with hungry eyes.

Aragorn had to admit he was jealous. Legolas shouldn’t be flirting with a guard!  
But he was also slightly flustered. How Legolas has turned from a shy, graceful being flirty, and confident. He wondered if Legolas would ever act this way towards him. Then he mentally slapped himself. ‘SHUT UP GAY THOUGHTS’ he screamed at his brain. 

“Awww, you would do that for little old me?” He said with a cute smile as he shyly tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. 

“Of course! Wha-what can I do for you?” The guard asked.

“Barely anything at all! All I need you to do is get us a friendly audience with the king. We won’t do anything bad, we promise. And I promise that I’ll find a way too-“ he ran a finger, tracing the guards jawline, as he winked at the guard and continued, “repay you.” And he smiled flirtatiously. 

“I will try my best” the guard replied, and it was clear that he had fallen head over heels for the flirty blonde elf. He ran into the throne room and before anyone could comment on Legolas’s little flirting session, the guard ran back and said breathlessly. 

“You are aloud to go in and see him though, there are no weapons aloud in the throne room.” 

“Well you heard him boys, weapons off” Legolas said. Then he smiled a bright flirty smile at the guard. 

Aragorn took off his sword and his two knives he was keeping in his belt, Gimli gave the guard his axe, and Gandalf gave him his sword, but said his staff was for an old mans needs.

Once they were done They all looked at Legolas expectantly as he removed 4 daggers from each of his boots, his bow, his quiver of arrows, a sword from his belt, two katanas from up his sleeves, and then a garrote from his belt. 

“I think that’s all of them!” The elf said. 

“Ooookkaayy, well I’ll be taking you in now” the guard said, surprised like all of them, that Legolas had so many weapons. 

As they entered the throne room the guard said “king Theoden will be with you shortly” 

“Thank you. And when all this is over call me up sometime” Legolas said wiggling his fingers at him. The guard nodded quickly and left. 

“What was that?” Gimli said. Legolas visibly went back to the normal him. 

“Uuughhh, That was terrible! I don’t get paid enough for this!” The elf exclaimed. 

“Seriously what just happened?” Aragorn asked seriously confused. 

Then Legolas turns serious. “Not a word to ANYONE about this or so help me I will slap you so hard your ancestors will feel it.” 

“Okay!” They all said at once, knowing that Legolas could and most definitely would do that. The the king entered. 

After Gandalf healed the king and took him outside, Eowyn and Legolas started talking. They eventually got to the topic of the four species. Dwarves, elves, hobbits, and men. 

“What do you think honestly about each race?” Eowyn asked the elf prince.

“Hmmm, well hobbits are crazy and they eat like 8 meals a day so they complain sometimes, but they are so endearing and optimistic. Dwarves are stubborn and rude, but they’re tough and they don’t give up. Don’t tell my dad I said that. He would kill me.” Eowyn laughed as he continued. 

“Now men, dang they are something I mean you guys are just like insane! You guys are like everything bundled up in a small mortal figure.” 

“You forgot one” Eowyn said, still giggling. “You haven’t told us about elves!”

Aragorn and Gimli perked up, they were also interested in Legolas’s opinion on his own kind. 

“Welllllllll, I think an impersonation is best for this. ‘Hi I’m an elf and I’m soooooooo perfect, I have beautiful hair and love dresses and makeup,’” He began. And the three listeners laughed.  
“‘Oh my gods, prince Legolas look your betrothal dress is ready! Wait, Legolas get down from the tree! Princes don’t climb trees. Try this dress on! NO! I said try it on not try to shoot it! Your not even aloud to have a bow! Give me that! Where in humans name did you get throwing knives! Legolas oh my gods, is that! A SCRATCH! THERE IS A SCRATCH ON YOUR FOREHEAD! AHHHHHHHH! YOUR PERFECT COMPLEXION! NNOOOOOOOOOOO’” he finished crumping to the ground with fake devastation, and then he bowed to an invisible crowd, with all four of them laughing like crazy. Legolas, as aragorn Of course already knew, was not a normal elf. 

But the fun was stopped when Theoden came back in and announced that they were going to Helms Deep to keep the kingdom safe.

But first they had to sleep. But when Aragorn laid down on his bed he couldn’t sleep, and then he heard a knock on his door. 

“Come in” He said. 

“Sorry did I wake you?” Legolas asked as he stepped into the room. Aragorn was surprised, but pleasantly surprised as he loved to be on Legolas’s company. 

“No I could’t sleep if I tried” He said. 

“Is it the sense of impending doom? Because it’s not that much to worry about, I feel it all the time” the elf said sitting down beside him on the bed. 

He laughed and said “maybe” though he knew it was not doom he was worried about. He was actually thinking about the elf sitting next to him. How his hair shone in the moonlight and how his eyes were the perfect shade of blue. He was gorgeous. 

Legolas absentmindedly began to play with his hair, braiding it and rebraiding it as they spoke. Aragorn actually kind of liked it, it was a cute little habit The prince had. When the prince left the room for the night saying Aragorn should get sleep, he actually did sleep quite well. Probably because Legolas drifted in and out of his dreams all night. 

But little did he know that tomorrow would bring new terrors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comment mistakes or ideas so in I make this story better. Also I kind of forget what I’m doing sooooo. These things are not and never will be book or movie accurate! Yay!
> 
> Byeeee


	14. To deep in death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they make their way to helms deep, orcs attack. And the unthinkable happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Than you guys do much for reading. My favorite parts of this story are coming up so I’m excited!

Legolas POV

He knew he was being stupid. Aragorn and him? It could never work. One time his friend and handmaiden, Ivanka told him. You can’t love anyone until you’ve loved yourself. That was absolute lie. He despises himself, but he loved Aragorn so much it hurts. (That was a reference! Do you get it?)

He packed all of his weapons up, somehow after the meeting with the king they put all of them in his bed. He braced himself for journey ahead as he braided his hair. He decided he wanted to change it up a bit today so he put a couple small blue flowers from a vase in his room in a single long Dutch braid. Then he went down to the stables to get his horse ready. 

When he got there he saw Aragorn doing the same thing as him and greeted him in elvish. Aragorn seemed to stare at him for a moment and then he said

“I like the new hairstyle” 

“Thanks, I just wanted to change it up I guess” Legolas replied blushing. 

Then they rode out to meet king Theoden and the rest of Rohan to go to Helms deep. Legolas immediately got off his horse and offered it to an older woman and he grandchildren for the long journey and they thanked him gracefully as he helped them onto the creature. 

And off they went with most of the soldiers following The elf’s lead and leading their horses for older woman or children on their horses. 

Soon Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Eowyn  
We’re all walking by each other. Gimli was talking about how most people thought there were no dwarf women, because they looked very similar to men. 

“It’s because of the beards” Aragorn said, and Legolas laughed lightly. But then his mind strayed to the man. He was so handsome with his shoulder length brown hair and subtle stubble. His dark brown eyes poured into Legolas’s and rendered him helpless. (cause I’m helpless! Are there any Hamilfans out there?)

He had to admit it hurt, how he was so in love, but could never be loved back by that person. It just made his life more miserable, yet Aragorn was still the light of his life. He was extremely confused to say the least. 

Then they heard a horn blow, very close to their big group. 

“An orc horn” Legolas said worriedly. Then orcs came thundering over the horizon in huge numbers. 

Legolas whipped out his bow and shot as many orcs as he could before having to go into hand to hand combat. He was fighting side by side with Gimli. He stabbed and slashed his way through at least 50 orcs. Then eventually the were able to drive them off and Legolas immediately went to look for Aragorn. 

“Aragorn where are you?” He cried. 

“He’s dead!” Croaked a nearby orc who was laughing maniacally. 

Legolas rushes to the orc and held a knife to his throat saying,

“You lie! Tell me the truth or I will mKe your life hell.” He snarled. 

“He is dead, went over the cliff” the orc laughed pointing toward a cliff that dropped about 18 feet into a shallow and rocky river. Legolas ran to the edge and found something that made him choke on his own breath. 

He bent down and picked up Aragorn’s Evenstar that he got from Arwen. He knew that he kept it to remind him of his ‘sister’. He looked out over the cliff and yelled Aragorn’s name again, knowing he wouldn’t get an answer. 

Then he fell to the ground, he sobbed quietly there for several minutes. His best friend was dead. He never even got to tell him he loved him. Boromir was wrong, he was alone. He will always be alone, he had lost all hope. He felt Gimli’s hand on his shoulder and he stood up. 

He had been taught to go on. He had been taught that maybe their side could still win. And if he was lucky, death might even welcome him too. So he went on, but he would never be the same. 

He was broken

Aragorn POV 

He felt something wet nuzzling him. He reluctantly opened his eyes, and found him on the ground next to a river. And it all came rushing back to him. The orcs beast dragged him over the cliff and the thing waking him up was his horse, Brego. 

He tried to sit up and then yelped. There was a deep gash on his right arm and he was losing blood quickly. He needed to get to Helms Deep. He slowly and painfully got on Brego and started in that direction. 

As he almost reached his destination, he saw an army of at least 10,000 orcs marching towards Helms Deep. He went faster, he had to warn them. 

Legolas was in There, and Aragorn was not about to let him die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comment any ideas or mistakes so i can make this story more enjoyable! 
> 
> Byeeeee


	15. Not dead, YET!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: cussing and cringe cause you know meee
> 
> Aragorn comes back and warns king Theoden about the oncoming attack. Legolas decides that he can’t go on with his big secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sry if i don’t post until late tomorrow, I have to work all day today! Yay!

Aragorn POV 

He was still riding, but helms deep was in sight. When he got there he immediately went to king Theoden and warned him about the attack. 

Theoden thanked him for the information and told him that all of his friends were at the bar. 

That did not seem like a good sign to Aragorn, and it really wasn’t. 

When he opened the door to the makeshift bar that the people of Rohan had created, he was overcome with noise and jubilation. No one seemed to be worried about the oncoming battle. 

Then suddenly he heard a drunk laugh and someone ran straight into him. 

When he looked down he saw Gimli, who was clearly drunk grinning up at him. 

“Ah, i see your back laddie. How’s it gooooiinng!” He chortled. 

“GIMLI!” Yelled unfamiliar voice and Gimli said,  
“You better run laddie” as he scampered away. 

Then a person came charging around the corner saying

“Gimli?! If you cut Eowyn’s hair again I swear to god I’ll-“ it was Legolas. He looked, tired to say the least. His hair was plastered around his face, he had dark bags under his eyes, and he wore only a loose white tunic, leggings, and boots, instead of his usual over clothing. 

“Legolas I-“ he started, but was cut of by Legolas yelling in rapid fire elvish,

“YOUR ALIVE?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! THEY ALL SAID YOU WERE DEAD AT LEAST! DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA HOW HARD THIS HAS BEEN FOR ME! YOU’VE BEEN DEAD FOR A FUCKING WEEK!” Aragorn was surprised that Legolas had cussed, he had never heard him cuss like, ever. But then Legolas continued,

“GIMLI GOT DRUNK THE FIRST DAY WE GOT HERE AND TAUGHT EOWYN TO DO THE SAME! THEY HAVE BEEN RUNNING AROUND ALL DAY EVERY DAY 24/7! I HAVEN'T SEEN THEM SOBER SINCE MONDAY! SO OF COURSE IM THE ONE WHO HAS TO TAKE CARE OF THEM! AND THE WORST PART IS, I CANT GET DRUNK! I LITERALLY PHYSICALLY CANNOT GET DRUNK SO I HAVE HAD TO DEAL WITH MYSELF ALL WEEK WHILE CARING FOR A DRUNK HUMAN AND A DRUNK DWARF ALL WHILE KNOWING THAT YOU WERE DEAD!” his voice cracked at the end and Aragorn could tell he was done. Not done yelling, he had just kind of given up. 

“Legolas, I’m sorry. I really am, I don’t think I can make it up to you, but I can apologize” he said. Then the elf rushed towards him and hugged him tightly. Aragorn was surprised but quickly hugged him back. 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again” Legolas said. 

“I won’t, not if I can help it” he replied. Then Gimli’s voice yelled,

“Oooooo, their in looooovvvveeee!” 

And Legolas looked at him and said “meet me on the roof tonight” And sprinted towards the dwarf. 

Legolas POV 

He was going to tell him tonight on the roof, not just how he felt, everything. He realized when Aragorn almost died that he needed to tell him in case one of them died so Legolas would have no regrets. And probably no friends, but that wasn’t the same thing. 

So, that night he headed for the roof to wait for Aragorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment ideas or mistakes so i can make this story better! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Byeeee


	16. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas tells Aragorn everything.

3rd person POV  
Legolas was nervous, either this went wrong or it went wrong-er. There was no way this could have a good outcome. 

“You wanted to see me?” A voice said behind him, Legolas quickly turned to see Aragorn behind him. He suddenly felt really self conscious. 

“Yeah, I did. Sit down” he said. Aragorn sat and asked,

“Is something wrong?” 

“Well, yes and no. When you almost died, I realized how much it would really hurt me. So if either of us die tomorrow-“he started.

“Which neither of us will” Aragorn said sternly. 

“Yeah whatever, but either way. I don’t want to have any regrets, and I-I want to tell you everything.” He said. “Okay, go ahead” Aragorn said a little confused. Then Legolas he took at deep breath and started,

“When I was younger I loved to be wild. I loved to shoot bow and arrows and climb trees and things. My mother loved that side of me, she always said that life isn’t life without adventure. But my dad, he was less supportive. It was always, a prince doesn’t do this a prince doesn’t do that and whatever. Anyway, one day I was walking in the woods. And i saw bones, then i just suddenly had a vision. I saw exactly what was killed and how it died. I learned that I was an elf legend called the seer. I could see and hear things other people couldn’t. I was sought after for my power so they locked me in the castle. So sometimes i snuck out into the woods. One day i was walking in the woods and Then I was attacked, my mother came out of no where she-“ his voice cracked. Aragorn opened his mouth but Legolas cut him off,

“Let me finish, she threw herself in front of me, she got hit through the chest. I kept yelling and yelling a-and no one came. She d-d-died in m-my arms and I-it was my f-f-f-fault” a year traces his face, 

“My father just stopped talking to me unless it was to correct me. Eventually he made me betrothed to someone i didn’t love. So I ran away, I didn’t know what else to do. My handmaiden ivanka, she helped me. She told me that she would support all of my decisions. She was like my mom in a way. So when I ran away, she didn’t try to stop me. I ran and ran, I don’t know where or how far I did, but suddenly everything went black. When i woke up i realized that the black riders had taken me. Their brain were poisoned because of the rings. They took me, they tortured me, They made me do things, they made me kill good people. I refused once and th-th-they killed her! They k-killed Ivanka. In front of me they let her bleed out making me watch her die, helpless. All because of the rings. And so I kept running and I got to Galadriel she helped me and introduced me to Gandalf who kept me safe, but didn’t know who I was. And then I heard that prince Legolas was coming to Elrond’s meeting and I realized that my father had been covering up my absence. It didn’t matter to him. So i kept running, And I met you. And I did the stupidest thing ever” He now just let the tears run. Aragorn was speechless and the elf was afraid of what his reaction would be. 

“What did you do?” Aragorn asked carefully. 

“I fell in love with you” Legolas said whispered. 

“Wait, What?” He said 

Legolas just buried his head in his hands and didn’t say anything. 

“Legolas, I...........................................

I love you too” Aragorn said. 

Legolas looked up and he looked confused. Then he asked something that broke Aragorn’s heart. 

“Why?”

“Why? Why would I love you?! Your amazing” Aragorn cried. 

Legolas just continued to look confused. But Aragorn just said,

“You’re beautiful, you’re smart, you’re funny, you’re just, I mean perfect!” 

“Really?” Legolas Asked.

“Yes really, and anyone who tells you otherwise will have to deal with me.” He replied. And Legolas smiled. He did look beautiful with the moonlight reflecting off of his golden hair and Aragorn found himself leaning forward. They were both thinking about the same thing, but to afraid to move. Then Aragorn closed the space between them and they were suddenly kissing. He wrapped his arms around the elf’s slim waist as Legolas put his arms around his neck. Their noses perfectly alighted and it felt as if they were made for each other. It was magical. 

When they finally broke apart, they smiled. They were complete. 

Until.............


	17. The battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for helms deep begins.
> 
> Btw the angst shall return I just was gonna give y’all a little break. This isn’t twighlight a boy friend doesn’t solve all your problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy carp! I have not posted in a while! There is nothing wrong or anything, I’ve just been doing other things I guess and I won’t be posting until after Tuesday because I’m going camping, but after that I will try to get back on schedule. Thank you guys for bearing with me!

3rd person POV 

Suddenly a servant burst through the doors. 

“My lords, they’re here” he said breathlessly. 

Legolas and Aragorn shared a solemn look as the servant ran back down the stairs to his post. Aragorn tucked a loose piece of Legolas’s hair behind his ear and cupped his face. He kissed him softly on the lips and said,

“We’ll be okay. We can’t die now that we’ve got each other can we?” 

“No we can’t” Legolas agreed as looked at Aragorn lovingly. And with that they rushed to their battle stations. A horn blew nearby. 

“That is no orc horn” the blonde elf said. 

Then hundreds of elves came through the gate and Haldir, the elf they had met in Galadriel’s kingdoms announced they were coming to Rohan’s aid. 

As they took their posts the orc army of 10,000 came thundering towards the gates. And as they fired a volley the orcs used ladders to get on the wall. They fought hand to hand, spilling red every which way. There were dead men and orcs alike littering the ground. And soon the swarms were so thick you could shoot anywhere and you’d hit an orc. 

The fight went downhill after they breached the wall and all of Rohan felt hopeless. Then Gandalf arrived, with the riders of Rohan and his new horse they successfully drove off the Uruk Hai and orcs. 

As the people of Rohan began to celebrate Aragorn watched Legolas crush Gimli at a drinking contest. And when the elf declared his victory, Aragorn pulled him into his room. 

“I think we need to talk” he started. 

“Yep” Legolas Replied

“So we love each other” he said

“Yep” Legolas repeated 

“Are you only going to reply to me with yep?” He questioned

“Yep” The elf said yet again

“Whatever, So What does that make us?” He asked

“I don’t know what do you want us to be?” The prince replied shockingly not saying yep. 

“I want to love you forever” he said. And Legolas looked at him with a strange look in his eyes, “what?” Aragorn asked. 

“I want the very same thing Aragorn.” He said softly wrapping his arms around Aragorn’s neck, as the taller man embraced him tightly. Aragorn kissed him again, and this time they stayed for longer, for there was nothing and no one to interrupt them. 

“What will we tell the others?” Legolas asked. 

“Do you want to keep it a secret?” Aragron said. 

“Not necessarily.” The elf replied. 

“So we don’t worry about them. I don’t think we need to hide it from them. Just act how you want around me” the man said. And he kissed his elf’s forehead before wrapping his arms around him and bringing him to his chest. Legolas relaxed and curled up in Aragorn’s arms. Aragorn leaned back against the wall and they both fell asleep quickly, Lulled to sleep by each other’s warmth. 

When Eowyn found them the next morning she nearly squealed with delight. Her OTP!! She was so happy to find them in that position that, she went and got Gimli to fangirl with her.

Eventually Aragorn woke up and was very concerned when he saw Eowyn and Gimli fangirling over him. 

“What the heck are you guys doing?” He asked. 

Eowyn just said “You guys are so cute!”

“Wha-?” He started, but then Legolas stirred in his arms and Eowyn shushed him saying,  
“Your gonna wake him!”

“To late” the small elf grumbled. But he didn’t move he only opened his eyes and looked at Eowyn

“Well some ones not happy to be up” Gimli noted. 

“The world is cold and Aragorn is warm I’m very happy right here thank you very much” Legolas Replied and Aragorn blushed slightly. 

“You guys are just so adorable!!!!!! I can’t deal” Eowyn squealed. 

“What time is it?” The blonde elf asked, ignoring Eowyn’s fangirling. 

“Around eight” she replied. And Legolas sat straight up as if surprised. 

“Wait seriously?!” He asked

“Yes, What you’ve never slept till eight before?” Gimli questioned. 

“I haven’t slept more than thirty minutes since like ever” the elf replied. 

“Is that an elf thing?” Eowyn asked curiously. 

“No, it’s a me thing” Legolas said. 

“That’s not a healthy ‘you thing’” Aragorn stated. 

“Yeah I know but it’s not like I want to! The night terrors just get bad” The elf replied. Aragorn opened his mouth to ask, but Legolas gave him a look that said ‘I’ll tell you later’

“Anyway it’s almost time for breakfast, soooooooo we’ll leave you guys alone. Come on Eowyn” Gimli said. As he pulled Eowyn out the door. But as soon as they got through they just kept fangirling all the way to the dining hall. 

“We should probably get ready” Legolas said, but Aragorn just wrapped his arms around the elf tighter and said,

“Not yet, you should just relax” 

“I’m relaxed!” The prince exclaimed, but he let go of tensions he didn’t realize he was holding. And Aragorn leaned forward and kissed Legolas lovingly. The elf returned the kiss, and it slowly turned more passionate. 

They loved each other more than anything and just wanted to express that. So when they finally broke apart, breathlessly Aragorn said,

“I love you” and Legolas blushed and replied

“I love you too Aragorn” and with that they went to breakfast to learn that they were going to Isengard. But to be honest they didn’t care where they were going as long as they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is so bad! I can’t write fluff for the life of me! I can’t write gore either as you can see by my pitiful attempt. Please help me out!! Comment ideas or suggestions because I’m not A good writer sorry!
> 
> Byyyyyeee


	18. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they set out for gondor Aragorn finds another path he must take and that might mean leaving Legolas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!🏳️🌈🏳️🌈 and remember lgbtq+ people wouldn’t have half the rights we do without black people and BLACK LIVES MATTER!!! I’m sorry I haven’t been posting but I’m going to try to post every other day from now on. So I will update this book today then my other book tomorrow and so on and so forth.

Legolas POV

As they arrived at the camp Eomir and Theoden’s head of the guard told them that had about 600 men in total. A lot of men by normal standards, but minuscule compared to Sauron’s army of thousands.

As Aragorn voiced this Theoden simply said,

“More will come”

But no more men came before evening and Legolas was starting to lose hope. He sought out Aragorn for comfort, and found him trying to calm a very upset Brego. The elf calmly walked up to the struggling man and put a comforting hand on the horses muzzle stroking it to calm the stallion

“The horses are restless and the men are fearing. I see it in their eyes” the prince said

“It is the mountain, they are uneasy to be so near to it” Eomir stated, coming up behind the couple

“Alas, I have heard many tales of this mountain. And none of them have a fair ending.” Legolas Replied.

“Aye, it is true that it holds great evil. But Theoden has sent me to tell you we will be riding at dawn for Minas Tirith.” Eomir said. And he walked away from them to a man who was almost being trampled by his bucking horse.

“I fear our numbers are far to small for us to be riding to victory” Aragorn voiced as he loosened the reigns on Brego with one hand and wrapped the other arm around his lover’s waist.

“There is still hope meleth (love), there is always hope” Legolas said, “But for now you should leave your worries and sleep. It is a three day ride to Minas Tirith and we must be ready for battle when we arrive there.”

Aragorn agreed and left Legolas to his business. Legolas found a nice tree near the edge of camp. He climbed it effortlessly and quickly fell asleep amidst then tangled branches.

_He was in a dark cave. There was no way in or out except for a large iron door that no one could move._

_he was drowning in darkness when the door flew open and sauruman flew in._

_“How are you pet?” He asked leaning over his prisoner and lifting his chin._

_“I’m not your pet” Legolas snarled. And he jerked his chin away from the wizard. The elf was shirtless and covered in scars. A lot of them new and fresh from his meetings with the Nazgul._

_”okay, drop the act. Where is he?” Sauruman asked viciously._

_”I will never tell you!” Legolas spat._

_”where is the one you were supposed to kill? WHERE!” The wizard was losing his patience._

_”he is safe from you!” The battered prince retorted._

_“Ah, But you aren’t safe from me. Now are you? How about this. You tell me where he is and I will let you go!” Saruman offered._

_“Never!” Legolas said and bared his teeth at his kidnapper._

_”then I guess it’s time to show you your place young elf!” Saruman yelled. “There are many men in Sauron’s Army that seek comfort. Comfort that you can give to them. Your body has become quite desirable among our troops”_

_legolas’s eyes betrayed no emotions. This was not his first day as Saruman’s prisoner._

_“But, I as well have been seeking comfort. So I expect a good pet to let me take control over it” the wizard said._

_And he grabbed Legolas ripped his clothes off of him and descended upon the helpless elf._

Legolas sat straight up and smacked his head on a branch that was hanging above him. He was briefly blinded by pain and fear until he realized where he was. He mentally cursed himself for never being able to sleep without a night terror making wake up immediately after. Galadriel has told him it would get better with time, but so far the dreams had only become more vivid and terrifying.

Then he spotted a hooded black figure entering Theoden’s tent and Aragorn coming with a servant shortly after. He watched the tent curiously from his tree wondering what was going on. Then a dawning sense of understanding hit him. And Gimli appeared by under the tree and said

“He’s going to go into the mountain isn’t he.” It was less of a question and more of an exasperated statement. Legolas just nodded and the elf grabbed their horse.

As Aragorn exited the tent, he carried a bundled up item carefully by his side. Legolas identified a sword and his original suspicions were confirmed

(Don’t be suspicious don’t be suspicious. Sorry I’m trash)

“You aren’t getting rid of us that easily laddie” Gimli said when Aragorn grabbed Brego and began to head towards the mountain. Aragorn looked down at Gimli, not noticing Legolas yet and gave him a saddened smile.

“I’m afraid I must go on this journey alone, my friend” the ranger said.

“Clearly, you have learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves. Like it or not we’re coming with you” Legolas stated coming out of the shadows.

“What happened to your head?” Aragorn asked. The elf looked confused but then remembered that the tree had probably left a bruise when he hit his head.

“Oh that? I just got my head on a tree.” The prince said as if this was completely normal.

“Speaking of which, why were you in know a tree?” Gimli asked.

“I like being able to see everything around me but not being able to be seen” Legolas said mysteriously.

“Says the guy who hit his head on a tree” Aragorn snorted. But he was happy that he wasn’t venturing into the unknown mountain my himself.

So they set off through the haunted mountain pass. But they barely noticed their fear because they were to busy making fun of the small elf prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another terrible chapter for y’all! Please comment ideas, mistakes, or things you’d personally like to see in the story. I love your feedback. Thank you for so many hits and kudos! I don’t even know why you guys like this book, it’s kind of trashy. Anyway
> 
> Byyyeee


	19. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they enter the mountain some bad memories come back to Legolas. And the ghosts of the mountain don’t look like their going to fight for Gondor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooooo!!!!!! I’m back again! And with another bad chapter too! Yay! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!

Legolas POV 

As the walked Legolas told them the story of the haunted mountain, and they didn’t seem to happy that they were there. When the found a tunnel the horses bolted and no one tried to stop them. They themselves wished they could just run away from their terrible fate. 

Aragorn went forward proclaiming he feared neither death nor pain, but obviously Legolas knew it was just to convince himself that he was more courageous than he really is. He knew because the elf was doing the exact same thing. 

He didn’t have to run far as Aragorn had stopped running soon after he got through the entrance. 

“Is now a bad time to tell you I don’t like dark confined places?” Legolas asked 

“Most definitely” Gimli panted coming up behind the couple. 

“Why?” Aragorn questioned. 

Legolas just Replied “Bad memories” but Aragorn understood. 

They suddenly heard a whoosh (my favorite word!) and a green figure appeared in front of them. As they came closer they could make out human features and realized that this was one of the ghosts from the mountain. 

“How dare you cross into our lands!” It hissed (I don’t know the ghosts preferred pronouns)

“Gondor seeks aid and a chance for your freedom back. We have come to ask you for a chance to renew your vows!” Aragorn said loudly. 

“No, you will die down here just like everyone else!” It yelled and launched itself toward Aragorn. Legolas fired an arrow straight into its head but as he suspected it went straight through the ghost. But Aragorn blocked the spirit with his sword, which glowed faintly in the darkness. 

“What are you doing with the sword of Isildur?!” It said and an army of ghosts appeared. 

“I am Aragorn son of Arathorn heir to the throne of Gondor. I am your king and I am giving you a chance to let your lives be set free. Help us and I will grant you freedom. What say you?” Aragorn said. But he ghosts were silent. 

“What say you?!” He repeated. Again silence. 

“What say you?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment ideas or mistakes in the story that I can fix, or just leave feedback because I would really appreciate it!!
> 
> Byeee


	20. The battle of Gondor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find their way to the harbor and get ready for an intense battle against Sauron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I am so sorry try for not updating for so long. I hit writers block and completely lost interest. But I’m back!!!!

Legolas POV

They ghosts stared at Aragorn, but agreed to his offer in a desperation to be free. Legolas was doing his best to stay conscious while witnessing each ghosts death in abandonment and exile. He was relieved when they started to make their way back out of the cave.

The walked to a small harbor with one stolen orc ship and boarded, preparing for the long journey to Gondor overseas. 

~~~~~~~~~~le time skip brought by the gremlin association of enbies~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lookout called and said they would be there in around an hour so after attaching his weapons to his person, Legolas went to confront Aragorn before the battle. He found the man explaining to the ghosts that they were to hide below deck and give the orcs a surprise attack. As he finished and the ghosts parted he walked over to Legolas and grabbed his hand.

The man looked stressed and the elf gave him a teasing smile and said, “Your quite the party planner aren’t you?” 

The taller man chuckled and Legolas felt his heart flutter. “I doubt this will be a very fun party” he said.

“I guess your right” the elf replied, “Just be careful” 

“Of course” the man said, “I wouldn’t dream of dying if I had you to get back to”

Legolas blushed and whined, “Why do you have to be so charming!”

“Its just my stunning personality I guess,” the man joked. But he learned down and kissed the elf’s forehead, and smiled as Legolas blushed more.

The man opened his mouth to say more, but the ghost captain yelled, “LAND HO” (haha land hoe. Sorry I’m going bye) 

The lovers looked at each other and came to a silent agreement, neither of them would die today. They hid beneath the sides of the boat as the orcs on the dock yelled for them to unload their ship.

When they heard the orc get just in range, they sprung up and launched into battle. It was short, but devastating to the Saurons army. The ghosts, unable to be harmed by anyone, but Aragorn, demolished the army quickly.

Then, the ghosts turned to Aragorn and demanded their freedom.

“I would keep them, they will be helpful in later battles!” Gimli said.

Aragorn looked at Legolas. Legolas nodded, the man made a promise and it would bring dishonor to break it. The man set the ghosts free. 

Legolas let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and then.....

He crumpled.

He heard Aragorn shout his name, but he could barely hear it. His head felt like it was going to split in two. He gazed through the battlefield with tired eyes and saw the thousand of dead from both sides. Orcs and men alike lay in pools of crimson liquid, and the elf saw them as spirits fighting each other, stabbing their silver knives and spears into one another’s flesh. He witnessed thousands of deaths all at once and the weight of his power started to make him slip out of consciousness.

Aragorn POV

Legolas collapsed, I called his name, but he didn’t answer. His eyes glazed over as he looked at the corpses littering the battlefield. As I shook him and yelled his name his eyes closed and he went unconscious.

I had to do something, so I carried him bridal style into the city where I found Gandalf and he used his magic to quiet the elf’s mind.

“He is going through a lot and will not wake up for a couple hours” Gandalf said, “You should be able to take care of him until then.”

Aragorn thanked him and brought Legolas into a room that Gandalf said would be his. He stroked Legolas’s hair and whispered, ‘I’m here meleth, I’m here’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comment with feedback and thank you for almost 1,600 hits! Again I know the pain of unfinished stories so I’m back and I will hopefully update again soon!
> 
> -satan’s offspring


	21. Wakey wakey your boyfriends not fakey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the title I’m trash. But haha your gonna have to read to find out what happens lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead!!!!!!! I’ve been struggling a lot so I’m really sorry about the lack of updating. Also I started reading the actual LOTR book after I started this one so imma stick to more movie events sorry. Hope you enjoy!

Legolas’s POV

_Everything was dark._

_I felt suspended in time no moving or knowing where I was or how I got there. Just, existing. Not feeling pain or injuries, nor sadness or jubilation. And it feels wonderful._

_No memories tainted my mind, no death or decay, no war. Wait a minute_

**_War_ **

_Everything rushed back to me in an instant, so fast that my head pounded with the overflowing questions and thoughts that immediately filled my once blank and calm mind._

_The war, Frodo and the ring and Sam, and Gandalf and Gimli and_

**_Aragorn!_ **

_Was he alright? Was he hurt? Was he in trouble? Was he..................................._

_No he can’t be dead he’s alive I can feel it._

_But what about me? Is this why I’m here? Is this death? Am I dead? This isn’t what I imagined the afterlife as._

_And if I’m dead why am I so tired? And why does my head hurt? Maybe I’m asleep?_

_Well duh! It all makes sense why I’m in pain I must just be sleeping! Wow, I must be really stupid to not realize that._

_Wait what’s that? Something is touching me._

_**“I’m here meleth. I’m here, please come back to me”** _

_It’s Aragorn. He sounds like he’s in pain! I have to wake up._

_I have to open my eyes. Though it seems easy they feel heavier than armour to lift. I manage to get them open._

I turn my head and sure enough I see Aragorn. His head rested in my chest and his calloused hand caressed mine.he looked messy and as tired as I felt. How long has he been here?

“Aragorn,” I try to say, but it came out as a whisper, almost to soft for human ears to hear. But he hears.

The brunette’s head snaps up so fast it causes me to jump a little. Then, He smiles so genuinely I have to do the same.

“You’re back!” He exclaims squeezing my hand with excitement. He was so cute grinning like a child who had been given candy.

“I guess you could say that,” I reply. My tiredness leaving me; replaced completely by my happiness to be back with the one I love.

“How long have I been out?” I ask.

“Couple of days. You woke up later then Gandalf expected.” He says.

“Well look at me, exceeding expectations that doesn’t happen often now does it?” I reply with a smile. He grabs my other hand and leans in saying,

“Every time I look at you, you exceed any expectation of beauty that I cloud ever think of.”

“Wow, that’s so romantic,” I tease, releasing his hands to wrap my arms around his neck.

“I know, I think it’s a hidden talent,” he says leaning down. I close my eyes as I fell his lips capture mine. His arms envelop me as he licks my lip to ask for entrance. I gladly grant him permission to do so. And we sit there moving in perfect harmony enjoying every moment of it and never wanting to stop as he begins to move with more passion letting his hands drift down my bod-

“Guys! Keep it kid friendly. Gosh,” Gimli sighs from the door.(Gimli just keepin it PG)

(I think I’m so funny)

Me and Aragorn jump apart and I feel my face turn redder than Tauriel’s hair.

“Legolas nice to see your awake, Gandalf thought you would miss the meeting. Both of you get ready, it’s at dusk” the dwarf instructed, and with that he walked away, shutting the door behind him.

We sit in silence for a couple seconds, just processing. Until I ask, “Um what are we supposed to get ready for?”

“Oh! It’s a war meeting, we’re deciding what to do next.”

“Oh. Then I guess I should get ready”

“Yeah, I probably should too”

“But before you go. How long have You been in here?” I inquire. The brunette looks at the ground and mumbles something. I hear it, but I still say, “Excuse me?”

“As long as you’ve been in here” he blurts, “But I couldn’t just leave you alone, I wanted to make sure you were alright and...”

I cut him off by pressing my lips against his.

“Just promise me to at least rest when the meetings over” I mumble into the kiss. He wraps his arms around me reassuringly so I take it as he will.

When we break apart I throw on my regular outfit, and head down the the hall to the meeting.

As occupied as I am with Aragorn, the only thing that mattered in that moment was to help Frodo and Sam make it out of Mordor alive and successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment ideas because honestly there is not a plotline for this story. I hope to update more consistently from now on. I’m sorry again for not posting. I may do an authors note chapter just to kinda clarify things for y’all. Honestly I doubt y’all even like this that much but imma pretend everybody cares about this book. I hope I’ve gotten better at writing it as well. Comment ideas, feedback, or errors! As always spread love not hate! Love you my guys gals and non-binary pals!


	22. Authors note sorry guys

So hi! It’s me! If y’all don’t really like this book and don’t care that’s it’s not been updated then you can skip this chapter. I apologize for being so nonexistent and not updating in so long. I know it’s very hard to read an unfinished book that only updates like once a month. To be honest this book has not been my first priority for a little while so that’s probably why.

This goes for all of my books as of right now, 

I am still writing.

None of my books have been discontinued and none of them will be. I really appreciate all of you guys clicking on this story, getting us to 2,000 hits! That’s crazy and more then I could’ve ever hoped for. And out of all my books this is my first and most successful.

I have been working very hard on a my hero academia one shot currently, and after completing that one shot I will be dedicating my time to this book specifically. I will be writing longer more detailed, and hopefully better chapters for it.

Then after I have completed this book I will move on to my next LOTR fic Marriage Isn’t Always Love.

Thank you guys again for all the amazing and endless support and those who found me on pintrest and complimented the work and gave me tips to continue. 

This has been my New Years resolution, as I intend to finish all of my stories by the end of 2021 and start a torrent of new ones to keep putting out content for rare fandoms and ships. 

Okay well that’s pretty much the end of my rant, if you made it this far thanks for listening and sorry for the wait and the crazy rant that no one cares about.

If you did read this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, comment ideas, feedback, errors, and suggestions for the future they make me so happy and I need them. Same for my other books. 

Thank you so much for listening, and for all the amazing love and support.

-satans offspring


	23. Before the battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t think of a funny title
> 
> WARNING: angst and cringe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up my guys gals and genderless pals! I’m baaacckkkk did you miss meeee? Probably not no one cares lol. But this book has gotten 3,000 hits holy shite!!! That’s absolutely crazy! Anyway I’ve been reading a lot and working on my writing so I hope this chapter is better than the rest. I really hope you guys enjoy tho prob no one cares about this book or me so ummmm hope you enjoy!

As I walk down the long hallways to the kings hall, I think about Sam and Frodo. They were stranded in the middle of Mordor, which I personally knew was the closest to hell on Earth you could get. I remembered the abuse and sadness I felt there, and the crushing worry of what might've been happening to them at that moment.

But, they did have each other and they would protect themselves. If I could escape so can they.

As I walked into the hall, all heads turned towards me.

”Legolas! Your awake!” Gandalf said.

”Good to see you laddie” Gimli smiled.

I just smiled at them and nodded respectfully. Then Gandalf began to speak, “Frodo and Sam have passed beyond my sight, but they will not be able to avoid the Eye of Sauron. If he discovers what Frodo carries he will get it and he will win this war as we lose our freedom. The question is how do we keep Sauron’s Eye off of the hobbits?”

Aragorn stepped forward and said, “Sauron is currently preparing more armies than we could possibly imagine, but he is expecting to take the fight to us. If we take the fight to him we may be able to catch him off guard. Thus drawing the eye to us.”

“A distraction” I said smiling up at Aragorn he really was a brilliant man. So the council concluded, they would send every able soldier out to stall for Frodo.

As I came back to my room I heard a knock on my door.

“Come in!” I called without looking up from my knife, which I was sharpening. As I heard the door open and swing close and pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.

I leaned into Estel’s warm embrace as I said, “I thought you said you would sleep.”

“You look nice today,” he said as he shifted to be embracing me from the side so I could see him.

“You’re changing the subject, but thank you” I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

We stayed like that for a while. Just lying in each other’s arms in comfortable silence. And eventually I started to drift off, snuggling into my lovers arms as darkness consumed me.

Aragorn POV

He was really cute lying like that’s his head on my chest and his arms hugging me. His golden hair splayed around his head like a beautiful halo. He looked so at peace when he was asleep.

He was like a beautiful grove hidden behind trees and thorns of darkness and sadness, but as you pull away all the pain and brush you find an explosion of color, bursting with excitement and a child that was abandoned so long ago.

All I want to do is make this elf happy. To see him smile and to hear his laugh, as it lights up a whole universe with hope. All I want is to hold him. I lean forward and kiss his pale forehead. All I want is him.

“Gosh we get it you guys are a power couple now will you stop being adorable and get ready to leave?” Gimli said exasperatedly, but he was smiling. (A/n sorry not sorry yolo)

I looked down embarrassed yet again by the dwarfs comments. And though wished we could’ve stayed like that forever I gently shook the elf awake. His beautiful eyes fluttered open and I kissed him softly again saying, “I’m sorry meleth but it’s time to go”(A/n again btw gimli left but whenever i tried to write that it sounded wierd so sorry I’ll leave now)

The elf nodded and sat up taking off his shirt and reaching for another one. And my heart dropped, his upper half was covered in scars from burns, whippings, cuts, and who know what else. Legolas was just about to put the new shirt on when he saw me staring.

He looked down at himself and disgust worked it’s way onto his face. He hastily got his shirt on and looked away from me. I reached out for his arm, an he flinched as I gently grabbed his wrist. I rolled his sleeves up and gently kissed some of the scars that littered it.

He looked at me with a confused expression. “You don’t mind them?”

“I just a see the elf I fell in love with. You will always be beautiful to me meleth.”

The blonde smiled, but he didn’t seem quite reassured. I promised myself to make sure he remembers that he’s beautiful every day from now on. I kissed him softly and excused myself to go to my room to change and get ready.

Legolas POV

I can’t believe I forgot about my scars. No wonder he was staring at me I’m disgusting. He told me I was beautiful but how could he be telling the truth? They were everywhere and I hated it.

I hate these scars. I hate that ring. I hate myself. I finished getting my weapons on and I sat on my bed and curled in on myself. My fingernails dug into my skin hard enough to leave bloody marks where they broke the skin.

Every part of me wanted to believe Aragorn. To believe him when he said he loved me, and when he says I’m beautiful. But the voice in my head won’t stop reminding me who I am. And I’m not stupid enough to believe someone could ever love me.

_He pity’s you. He thinks he pathetic just like everyone else. You are useless and weak. You are nothing. You are disposable, and once he’s done with you he’ll leave you. Don’t be naive no one could love someone as broken as you. You are worthless._

A stray tear slipped down my cheek. I hated it, but I knew the voice was right. I was broken. I was made of glass and everyone I’ve ever met has thrown me at the floor and shattered me. As much as I try to pick up the pieces and glue them back together they will always break again.

“Why am I so worthless?” I asked the walls of my room. Then I heard a small commotion outside my door and realized I needed to go. So I wiped of my tears, I didn’t deserve to cry. Not when Sam and Frodo need me.

And so we left the safety of Gondor. Aragorn stood beside me, but I couldn’t bring myself to look at him. I can’t stand anymore heartbreak.

As we approached the borders of Mordor Sauron’s Eye turned to us. And thousands of orcs came thundering towards us, malice shining in each of their eyes. Ready to kill.

And so the battle began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very much a coping mechanism for me. But don’t worry it has a happy ending! I really just needed to rant so yeah. Sorry if it’s bad I tried. As always comment feedback, ideas, and mistakes I love to hear y’all’s ideas! Also find me on watt pad at @Millerwoman345 come and chat with me! I’ll try to update soon! Love y’all!
> 
> -Satans offspring

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is my first fanfic and so I hope it’s good. Please comment any suggestions, I need all the help I can get! I wanted to make Arwen good in this story because I have some things planned for her later on.


End file.
